ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Map of Infinity (John Smith 10)
Story Aggregor’s head is now like AmpFibian’s, except with a mouth, and he has hair styled like tentacles. His torso chest plate is the same as Terraspin’s. NRG’s faceplate is on his neck, and the seal in the middle of his chest. His arms and back are the same as Armodrillo’s, and he has Water Hazard’s hands and legs. John: No. What happened? Kevin: He absorbed all their powers, though it shouldn’t be that balanced. Aggregor: That’s because that machine allowed me to control it. Now, instead of only having 1/10 of their powers, I have the full power of each alien. John charges forward, turning into Humungousaur. He punches Aggregor, knocking him down. Humungousaur continues to pound on Aggregor, until a mana barrier forms over him. Gwen: John, stop! That’s enough. (Humungousaur lowers his fist.) Humungousaur: He has my alien powers! There’s no that was enough. (Aggregor stands and punches Humungousaur, sending him flying.) Aggregor: Thank you, dear. That was starting to irritate me. (Gwen was now irritated, and throws mana disks at Aggregor.) I am immune to mana, thanks to the Geochelone Aerio. (He fires a radiation beam from the faceplate on his neck, hitting Gwen and knocking her down.) Kevin: Gwen! (Kevin absorbs metal, and charges in. Aggregor creates a gust of wind from his chest, lifting Kevin off the ground, and he flies into a wall.) Aggregor: You should know better, hatchling. You know that I am unstoppable now. (A lightning bolt flies at him. Aggregor takes the attack with his head, absorbing the lightning. He turns, and sees Shocksquatch.) You obviously don’t know, but Amperi can absorb lightning. Shocksquatch: (Charging lightning) But the rest of your body isn’t. (Aggregor raises his hands, firing a stream of water, hitting Shocksquatch. It conducts the lightning, and Shocksquatch electrocutes himself. He falls to one knee, injured.) Shocksquatch shifts to Gravattack, and raises his hands, firing several large gravity balls at Aggregor. Aggregor takes the attacks, each one pushing him back. Gravattack then swings his arm down, and Aggregor is pinned down to the floor. Aggregor: Not bad. But not good enough. Aggregor puts his hands on the ground, and pumps his jackhammers, creating an earthquake. Gravattack shakes, and he loses his control, lessening the pressure. Aggregor fires lightning from his hair, hitting and stunning him, making him completely lose his control over gravity. Aggregor stands, and raises his fist, and punches the ground, creating a shockwave that hits Gravattack, sending him flying back, and reverts him. Aggregor: This was a good test run. But I no longer need you. Farewell. (Aggregor jumps, breaking through the ceiling. He then flies off into the distance, off the planet.) End Scene John wakes up, Azmuth looking at him. John sits up, and sees that Gwen and Kevin were awake. John: Ugh. What happened? Where are we? Gwen: We lost. And we’re on Galvan Prime II. John: Aggregor! Where is he? Azmuth: You let him escape. And now all hope for the universe is lost. John: That’s not fair. He had Azmuth: I don’t need excuses. I need you to stop him. Aggregor isn’t done. His true goal is the Map of Infinity. Kevin: He did mention a map. Azmuth: The Map can lead the wielder anywhere through 17 different dimensions. John: Is that all the dimensions? Azmuth: Not even close. But he’ll use it to get to the Forge of Creation, where he can obtain absolute power. The Map has been split into four pieces, hidden by Paradox. The first piece is at Mykdl’dy. You must stop Aggregor from getting all four pieces. And to ensure this. (Azmuth puts in a combination into the Omnitrix.) John: What’d you do? Azmuth: Restored the alien forms that you were careless enough to allow to be destroyed. You’ll need all the aliens you can. John: I didn’t let them be destroyed. But thank you. Azmuth: Now go. Your ship is outside. Kevin: You brought the Rustbucket here? Now we’re talking. End Scene The Rustbucket approaches the planet of Mykdl’dy, which was as hot as the sun on one side, while the other side was completely frozen. They land on the frozen half, as there is nowhere to land on the hot side. They get off the ship, being in Plumbers suits. Kevin: We better hurry. These suits won’t last very long at this temperature. (The three run towards a temple at the point of the planet split, when a group of white Necrofriggians appear in front of them. Necrofriggian: Halt! Who goes there? John: These guys are Big Chill’s species. Maybe. (John turns into Big Chill, the Necrofriggians gasping.) Necrofriggian: You are, one of us? Big Chill: Yes, and we desire to go inside the temple. Necrofriggian: What do you plan to do in there? Kevin: Take the map piece. (The Necrofriggians gasp, and become extremely angry.) Gwen: Kevin! Wrong thing to say. Necrofriggians: We are here to prevent theft. The Necrofriggians use their freeze breath at them, and Gwen raises a mana shield, protecting her and Kevin. Big Chill then catches the Necrofriggians with his own freeze breath, freezing them all. Big Chill: Come on! (The three make their way into the temple.) They travel down the temple path, when Kevin steps on something. Kevin: Uh-oh. Gwen: What? Kevin: I think I activated a. (A giant stone spiked hammer swings towards them.) Trap! (Gwen raises a mana shield, protecting them from the hit.) Gwen: Easy. (They continue walking, and they reach a dead end. Big Chill phases through the wall, then comes back.) Big Chill: The temple ends this way. Gwen: How do we move on? (She leans against the wall, pushing in a brick. The floor opens under them, and Kevin and Gwen fall towards a pit of acid. Big Chill flies down and catches them. He then takes them to land on the other side.) Kevin: I suggest this path. They travel down the hallway, which fires poison darts from the walls. They break into a run to dodge the darts. At the end of the hall, they enter a room with a Two-Headed Dragon. Big Chill: Really? A dragon? Bring it on. Big Chill fires his freeze breath, but the right head counters it with fire, knocking Big Chill back. Gwen fires mana blasts, and the left head breathes an ice beam at them, freezing the area. Big Chill shifts to Echo Echo, and multiplies, then fires his sonic screams at the dragon. The sound overwhelms it, and it falls unconscious. Echo Echo: Easy. They make it to the end of the room, where there is a big door. Gwen: Do you guys see a lever or something? Echo Echo: I’ve got something better than that. (Echo Echo turns into Four Arms, and lifts the door. However, he was struggling, so Kevin gives him a hand.) Kevin: Gwen! Go inside and grab the map! Gwen: Right. (Gwen goes under the door, and sees the Map piece. She then collapses.) Kevin: What happened? Four Arms: There’s a dart in her back. (Then, Aggregor appears, going under the open door.) You! Aggregor: Thank you for going through the traps. (He grabs the Map piece, and the temple starts to shake.) This place will now be your tomb. (Aggregor then leaves.) Four Arms: Grab Gwen and let’s go! (Kevin gets out from under the door, grabbing Gwen and getting her out of the room. Four Arms then gets out from under the door.) Outside, the temple collapses down on itself. Then, Cannonbolt breaks out, and rolls aboard the Rustbucket. The hatch closes. Gwen wakes up on a bed in the Rustbucket, with Kevin at her side. Gwen: Ugh. What happened? Kevin: You were hit by a poison dart. Don’t worry. You’re fine now. Gwen: The map? Kevin: Aggregor got it. John: There are still three more pieces. We’ll meet Aggregor again, and we will stop him. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Albino Necrofriggians Villains *Ultimate Aggregor *Two-Headed Dragon Aliens *Humungousaur *Shocksquatch *Gravattack *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Four Arms (first re-appearance) *Cannonbolt Aliens Re-unlocked *Ditto Trivia *Aggregor gets the first piece of the Map of Infinity. *Azmuth unlocks the 2 previoulsy destroyed aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Aggregor Arc